tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Punk Frogs
The Punk Frogs are a clan of mutated frogs, with Napoleon Bonafrog with them. They made their pre-mutation in "Buried Secrets. In "The Croaking" they were showed in their mutant forms. History They all started out as normal frogs until the alien hybrid posing as Mrs. O'Neil dumped some Mutagen into the woods' pond transforming them into their current state. After their mutation, the frogs began attacking human camps and stole clothing or other material for their own uses. At another point, Napoleon Bonafrog nearly burned their sacred tree down but fled when the rest of the clan demanded punishment for his actions. During his exile, Napoleon met and attacked a wandering Michelangelo (a mutant turtle) but was subdued and gained respect for his skills and took him back to the clan. The frogs met Michelangelo and after learning of his brothers being held "captive" by humans, they attempted to liberate them only to learn they are friends with this and consider them traitors. The frogs capture Casey and April taking them back to their base where they discover they are friends with Michelangelo accusing him of being a traitor they put him in a cage with the humans. They then revealed after mutating Rasputin found the remaining mutagen which they plan to use in order to mutate other frogs into their army and invade nearby cities. However, the remaining turtles arrive resulting in a fierce battle between them. In the midst of the fray, Napoleon moved to free Michelangelo but Rasputin got in the way though Napoleon used the Ninjitsu he learned from his friend to kick him away knocking over a candle that set the tree a light. As the fire broke out, Napoleon alerted his frog brethren to retreat but Attila tried to get them to stay and fight which causes Casey to knock him out. Casey and April take the unconscious frog king from the burning tree as he is surprised humans would save him as April explained that not all humans were evil as he contemplated her claim. The next morning, Attila gathered his followers telling them that while he has never been wrong about anything he admits he may have been a bit hasty in misjudging some humans as the turtles, Casey and April smile. Attila then had the frogs gather around their general as a proud Genghis waited but is shocked to see that Attila was referring to Napoleon. Napoleon questioned this as Attila explained that since he was the only frog that show benevolence to the turtles and humans it was a sign that he had good heart. Attila promoted a happy Napoleon to General for his bravery and stalwart side as Genghis jealously murmured at this but hid it after Napoleon question him. Attila stated there might be a day where frogs, turtles and humans could live in harmony before Michelangelo questioned where they would go to which Napoleon stated they would live with their thousands of relatives in Louisiana. Napoleon and Michelangelo gave each other a parting gift before the frogs bid the turtles and humans farewell as they moved out to begin their new lives. Members * [[Attila The Frog|'Attila The Frog']]' ' * [[Genghis Frog|'Genghis Frog']] * [[Napoleon Bonafrog|'Napoleon Bonafrog']] * [[Rasputin The Mad Frog|'Rasputin The Mad Frog']] * Frog Soldiers Trivia *Like their '87 incarnation, they were villains turned good. *They made their pre-mutated debut in "Buried Secrets". *The Frog soldiers made a cameo in Michelangelo's imagination in Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind. Gallery See Punk Frogs/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Organization Category:Mutant Animals Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Amphibians Category:Former Villians Category:Good Guys Category:Good Mutants Category:Mutants of the woods Category:Turtles friends Category:Kraang's enemies Category:Punk Frogs